Rasenkyu
by gekkokage
Summary: Set in modern times, a young Naruto finds himself an idol, and a dream... He learns that music is his calling, and promises to be great someday. Now, for those that know Naruto, he always fulfills his promises. High-school fic, there will be a pairing..eventually, Read & Review!


As sunset blazed overhead, a large mass of people were all gathering outside a dome. A white limousine pulled up to the street behind the crowd, and once the door opened, controlled chaos ensued.

Now, what would make a group of people act this way? The answer is simple...

Four people carrying instruments, and dressed in garments resembling that of celebrities. Why? Because, that's exactly what they were.

* * *

"Good afternoon Konoha, this is Teuchi Nagasaki reporting to you live from 'The Arena' downtown. I'm here as a large number of fans are flocking for a chance to see the one-time local band, Hi no Kage. Now, as they enter the building and get ready for tonight's show, there's only one thing to know for sure. And, that is that this concert is gonna be one for the history books."

* * *

A small boy sat curled up on a bench, his knees to his chin as he proceeded to gaze at the screen in front of him. Blonde hair, standing at attention in short strands, stood atop a tanned face decorated by whisker markings; blue eyes on par with the ocean's depths reflected the light of the tv screen delicately. A black t-shirt with a red spiral worn over a pair of tan shorts was the child's attire, and blue open-toed sandals covered his feet. Slowly, the boy got up from his perch and moved in on the electric store's glass front, his vision never leaving the several screens before him that showed the events of today's biggest concert occurring miles away from his position.

* * *

Hours flew by, and the warmth of the twilight sky faded into the breezy star-lit evening of a full moon. The contingent of people once hording the space around the Arena's entrance were now gone, as each had found seating inside the structure to watch their beloved band perform. As the time drew nearer for the opening act, anticipation was mounted to an almost physical level, electricity pulsing through every single body present.

"_Hi no kage wa sato o terasu...The Fire's shadow illuminates the village."  
_

All at once, the members walked out from one side of the stage and proceeded to their positions, screams of adoration following their every movement. A woman of average height, yet with a curvy build strode up to the front mic; long, straight, plum colored hair flowed behind her as she moved gracefully forward. She was followed closely by a woman with raven black hair and matching eyes, and a man with golden hair and sky blue irises. As the two took their places at her side, a pair of violet-blue eyes looked out over the crowd as a coy smile played at her lips,"Hello Konoha!"

Thunderous roars of excitement were what welcomed her back,"Firstly, we want to start off by thanking you all for showing up tonight. As many of you know, we started out in this very town. We played here, grew up here...Hell, we went to school and caused trouble here!"

Laughter ensued, and a chorus of agreement and love declarations were shouted from within the multitude of bodies."I, Uzumaki Kushina, on behalf of Hi No Kage would like to say that it's a pleasure to be back home! And, without further adieu, let's get started!"

* * *

**{Cue Song: Glamorous Sky by NANA Feat. Mika Nakashima}**

On cue, the woman to her left started playing a chord. This chord being picked up an octave lower by the male to her right as the fourth member, a drummer, began to play as well.

"Akehanashita mado ni mawaru ranbu no DEEP SKY  
Ah aoide..."

The crowd instantly recognized the song, and began shouting, or in some cases were singing along. The band's momentum picked up as they went on, fully in synch, even as they slowed back down for the next part of the song.

"kurikaesu hibi ni nan no imi ga aru no?  
Ah sakende..."

"Tobidasu GO  
Hakitsubushita ROCKING SHOES  
Haneageru PUDDLE  
FURASSHUBAKKU  
Kimi wa CLEVER  
Ah, REMEMBER"

The music picked up once again as they flew straight into the bridge, a chorus of ecstatic yells and whistling coming right behind it.

"Ano niji wo watatte ano asa ni kaeritai  
Ano yume wo narabete  
Futari aruita GLAMOROUS DAYS"

The child was completely mesmerized as he watched the bass player perform, a tall blonde wearing a pair of greyish jeans with a white shirt, along with a green vest and covered by a white jacket. The boy watched his every movement; the nodding of his head, the tapping foot, how only two of fingers strummed the strings while his whole other hand slid across the neck in brief yet skilled movements... It was like watching a magician perform for the first time, and the youth was in awe as he continued watching.

"Akewatashita ai ni nan no kachi mo nai no?  
Ah nageite..."

"Hakidasu GO  
Nomihoshite ROCK N' ROLL  
Iki agaru BATTLE  
FURASSHUBAKKU  
Kimi no FLAVOR  
Ah, REMEMBER"

Suddenly, the woman to her left began to join in the singing, as her voice fell in step directly alongside the lead. Even as she played her notes on the guitar. The crowd went into a vocal frenzy, and they cheering only seemed to increase, if possible.

"Ano hoshi wo atsumete kono mune ni kazaritai  
Ano yume wo tsunaide  
Futari odotta GLAMOROUS DAYS  
Mm... Glamorous DAYS  
Nemurenai yo!"

The rhythm began to shift, even as the red-head opened her mouth to sing. Once again, perfect harmony was what greeted the many listeners in attendance.

"SUNDAY MONDAY inazuma  
TUESDAY WEDNESDAY THURSDAY yukibana... OH...  
FRIDAY SATURDAY nanairo EVERYDAY  
Yamikumo kieru FULL MOON  
Kotaete boku no koe ni"

"Ano kumo wo haratte kimi no mirai terashitai  
Kono yume wo kakaete hitori aruku yo GLORIOUS DAYS  
Ano niji wo watatte ano asa ni kaeritai  
Ano yume wo narabete  
Futari aruita GLAMOROUS DAYS"

"GLAMOROUS SKY..."

As the crowd gave their thunderous applause, the singer closed her eyes, bathing in the admiration for but a moment. Opening her eyes once more, she said,"Okay, so who's ready for more?"

* * *

Whatever spell held the boy was broken the instant the music ceased its play, and as he watched the standing ovation the band received, he spoke in a soft tone.

"I...want that. Whatever that is...I want feel that one day."

And without another word, the boy proceeded down the street, headed in the direction that fate had set before him.

**{Cue song: Sanctuary by Hikaru Utada}**

As the boy walked down the street, he looked up at the night sky above. And looking upon the silvery light of the moon, he began to feel a rush, and with instincts taking over the boy increased his pace. He paid no attention to the streets around him, as their weren't many people on them at the time, probably because most were either at the concert or inside their homes watching it.

Pushing his body as fast as his little legs would carry him, the youth could feel the strain of his body as his lungs began to burn, and his muscles slowly tightened from use. Still, he pushed forward, driving himself onward with sheer willpower alone. The mantra recited within his mind, the only source of reinforcement,'I can't stop yet. I must get there...'

As he drew nearer to his destination, he could see the skylights as they scoured the space above. He could feel the vibration of the instruments ministrations as the ground itself shook slightly from their performance. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, even as he continued his approach, the air was charged so strongly. It amazed him, that even this far away, outside the dome you could still fall into the mind-numbing spell that was their presence.

Soon, he was standing before the Arena, and his body screamed at him for rest. Tired, and sore, he wandered around for awhile in pursuit of a resting place away from public eye. Somehow, his meandering paid off, as he slid into an alleyway on the side of the building and leaned against it. His body nearly collapsed from exhaustion, yet the wall kept that from happening, but even so a smile was present on the boy's fatigued face.

"I made it...I finally made it."

* * *

"We love you all, goodnight!"

Thunderous cheering filled the place with a deafening pressure, even as the hundreds of fans began to clear. For the band, it was a relief, the concert was over. The concert was a success, a massive one at that!

"Ya know, I wouldn't mind doing that all over again tomorrow, just to see if they'd come."

All eyes turned towards an older man with snow white hair, red lines streaking down his cheeks, and a red and white business suit with a moss green tie. In his hand was a notebook, and as was his custom, he was furiously scribbling."You guys did a fantastic job! This was such a hit, that I'm feeling like taking you all out."

All four members of the band went bug-eyed,"Really?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Count me out, guys."

Shocked faces turned towards one blonde in particular,"Minato, you do remember how rare it is we get treated by Jiraiya, right?"

"Yes, Hisashi. I know full well, but I'm just not feeling up to it tonight, ya know? I'll be there for sure the next time we get the honor of Ero-sennin's wallet."

Laughter came at the comment, and an indignant shout came from the white-haired manager," Hey! How many times have I told you not to call me that! Geez, see if I do you a favor for awhile Minato."

"Haha, tell that to all the women you've tried to peep on, you dirty old man. Anyway, Minato, you mind if I join you?"

The raven-haired musician spoke up,"Uh oh, Kushi-chan is making her move!"

A blush was apparent on the redhead's face as she replied,"What? Shut up! That is not what I was doing. I just don't want to go drinking, knowing that this perv might try to take advantage of me."

"Ah! Not you too!"

They came to a door and opened it up, revealing a side alley, and..a boy?

* * *

**(A/N):**Tell me what you think... Continue it or not?

For those of who don't know, I don't own any of the music or characters used in this chapter. Also, a bit of side note, I am continuing my other Naruto stories. It was just a bit of a spur of the moment thing as this came from listening to my internet radio...

Now, please review. I would love to hear your input on this!


End file.
